peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
A Bomb for Stitch!
Lilo, Chip, Dale, and the Lost Animal Children were tied to a mast while the animal villains danced around the mast, singing. Animal Villains: Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho So try the life of a thief Just sample the life of a crook There isn't a boy Who won't enjoy A-workin' for Brother Fox The world's most famous crook! Br'er Bear danced around, as well. Br'er Bear: Crook, crook Crickety, crockety Crickety, crook The vultures are after Brother---'' But Br'er Fox conked him on the head with his hook, knocking him out. He then walked over to Chip, Dale, and the animal children. Br'er Fox: ''A special offer for today I'll tell you what I'll do All those who sign without delay He then showed Honest John, without his cloak and shirt on, some tattoos all over his torso. Br'er Fox: Will get a free tattoo Honest John then wiggled his arm to make the flag tattoo move. Br'er Fox: Why, it's like money in the bank Chip, Dale, and the animal children laughed. Br'er Fox: Come on Join up And I'll be frank Unless you do, You'll walk the plank! Chip, Dale, and the animal children gasped and saw what he was looking at and saw some animal villains pointing to the plank. Br'er Fox: The choice is up to you Animal Villains: The choice is up to you Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho You'll love the life of a thief You'll relish the life of a crook There's barrels of fun For everyone That you can treasure By the ton Then the animal villains moved to a small narrow pathway, where Br'er Fox was at a desk with a feather pen, and Br'er Fox danced towards him. Animal Villains: So come and sign the book Join up with Brother Fox Shere Khan released Chip, Dale, and the animal children, and they immediately began running straight to the desk. "Children!" Lilo called, clapping her hands. The children stopped running and fell into a great, big pile. "Are you proud of yourselves?" Lilo scolded. "But, Br'er Fox is most insistent, Lilo." said Chip. "Yeah," added Babs Seed. "He says we'll walk the plank if we don't!" "Oh no, we won't," Lilo reminded them. "Stitch will save us will save us." "Stitch will save them, Br'er Bear!" Br'er Fox mimicked, as he tickled Br'er Bear under the chin with the feather pen. Br'er Bear laughed as well. "Stitch will save them!" Bianca, who was still trapped in the lantern, watched them laughing and hugging each other. "Oh, Br'er Fox!" Br'er Fox walked up to Lilo. "But a thousand pardons, my dear. I don't believe you are in on our little joke. You see, we left a present for Stitch." "A sort of surprise package, you might say." Br'er Bear said. Bianca, still trapped in the lamp, watched on what they were saying. "Why,I can see our little friend at this very moment, reading the tender inscription!" Br'er Fox said. And so far, back the tree, Stitch was reading the label that is on the present. "'To Stitch, with love from Lilo. Do not open till six o'clock?'" He turned to the clock. It said, 'quarter to six.' "Huh. I wonder what's in it?" he said to himself, as he shook the box. Br'er Fox told what was inside the box. "Could he but see within the package, ho, he would find an ingenious little device!" Br'er Fox said. Inside the present was a bomb, and it looked like it was gonna blow soon. Back at the ship, Br'er Bear was pretending to be the clock hands. "Set so that when the clock is like this…" Br'er Bear said, as he held his hand in the air. "Experiment 626 will be BLASTED out of Neverland! Forever." Br'er Fox said. "NO! STITCH!" Lilo gasped, as the animal villains laughed. "So that's his plan!" Bianca gasped, as she shook the lantern. It fell down, and the glass broke, but Bianca was alright. "I'm free! I've got to warn Stitch!" Bianca said, as she flew out of the window towards the island. "But time grows short." Br'er Fox said, showing the children his pocket watch. "We have but 18 seconds, 15 seconds, 13 seconds…" Back at the hideout, Stitch looked at the clock. "12 seconds. Well, I guess I can open it now". He began to unwrap the present. "STITCH! STOP!" Bianca yelled, as she came in at the right second. "Oh, hi, Bianca. Look what Lilo left for me." said Stitch, showing her the present. "No, throw it away!" Bianca called, as she tried to pull the present. "Hey, stop that! Cut that out!" Stitch shouted, as he pulled the present away. "What's the matter with you?!" "It's not from Lilo, it's from Br'er Fox!" Bianca yelled. "Br'er Fox?" Stitch repeated. "Yes, and it's a bomb!" Bianca yelled, pretending to explode like a bomb. "A bomb? Don't be ridiculous!" Stitch said. At that instant, the bomb began to smoke and ring. Bianca grabbed the present and moved it away from Stitch. KABOOM!!! There was an explosion. The sea and the ship shook. Lilo and the children watched in horror as they thought Stitch was gone. Br'er Fox took off his hat. "And so passeth a worthy opponent." "Amen!" Br'er Bear said, as he took off his fedora as well. In the ruins of Hangman's Tree, Stitch emerged from the rubble he was in. "Br'er Fox. It was a bomb!" Stitch said to himself, "Why, if it hadn't been for Bianca…" Then he gasped. "Miss Bianca!" "Argh…" came a small voice. Stitch went to find Bianca. "Where are you, Bianca?" Stitch asked. Then he saw in a distance a small fading light. "Bianca? MISS BIANCA!" Then some rubble came down, blocking the light. Stitch moved it out of the way, and he looked through the hole. "Bianca, are you alright?" asked Stitch. Bianca began to moan. "I'm not sure…" she said weakly "Stitch, forget me. Go save Lilo and the children." "Lilo?" Stitch repeated, "The children?" Stitch climbed through the hole "But I got to save you first. Hold on, Bianca! Hold on." "I can't hold on!" Bianca moaned. "Don't go out," Stitch pleaded, as he reached out. "Don't you understand, Bianca? You mean more to me than anything in this whole world!" More rubble came down again, and Stitch shielded himself. Category:Fan Fiction